


15 Degrees

by ktbob



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktbob/pseuds/ktbob
Summary: Deniz has never been known as a deep thinker.(*Note: I changed the title because I calculated celsius to fahrenheit wrong the first time around.)





	15 Degrees

It's cold.

That's not a revelation; the ice rink is always 15 degrees. But today, I'm noticing it more than usual. Today, I'm chilled right down to the bone.

It would have been easy to just go along. Do what they told me to do, say what they wanted me to say. The path of least resistance.

But then I looked up, and he was standing there. And I could tell by the look on his face that that was exactly what he expected me to do.

Shut up. Go along.

He didn't even look surprised. More like – resigned, I guess.

And I just couldn't do it.

A long time ago, he saved my sorry ass with a lie. Today, I tried to return the favour with the truth.

I've been staring at the empty rink for god knows how long now. Lost in thought. And yeah, okay, he'd probably snort and say something cutting. I'm not known for being a deep thinker.

Still, it's enough that when I sense someone sitting down behind me, I'm startled. I start to turn around, but halfway there I know it's him. I don't even have to see more than his hand on my shoulder. It's the faint scent of the expensive soap he uses, something light and clean that always makes me want to suck in a deep breath and savour it. It's the warmth of his body so close to mine.

It's him.

"It's you," I say, unnecessarily.

He repeats the phrase back at me with a smile, climbing over the seats so we're side by side. "Thank you," he says, and pulls me in for one of his hugs.

God, I've missed his hugs.

I tilt my head a little, snuggling in, breathing in that scent, the blend of his soap and his skin. My fingers crawl along his shoulders, his back, as if to hold onto this moment for just a little longer.

Too soon, though, he pulls back, and I search for something to say.

I've never been good with words. They get jumbled up in my head, coming out awkward and wrong and making me wish I'd never opened my mouth. I don't even know what I want to say right now, let alone how to say it.

And then I don't have to say anything at all, because his fingers are covering my mouth, and I'm gently tugging them away. I hold his hand over my heart.

The first kiss is like a sacrament, washing away the pain and hurt and misunderstandings. It's gentle and sweet and I'm so turned on I can't think. All I can do is feel.

Our lips touch, and part, and touch again, and I wonder dimly if he can feel my heart racing. I stroke his neck, again and again, remembering how much I loved that sensation when we were together, the rasp of stubble over skin like silk.

I've missed it.

I've missed him.

He's the only thing that makes sense.

I keep expecting him to pull away. No matter how much I want to crawl right into him and never leave, it'll be over way too soon.

Except it isn't. We keep kissing, and when I dare to open my eyes again, he's looking at me.

What I see there steals the breath from my lungs.

Right now, I can't remember why I ever walked away.

Right now, I don't think I'll be able to walk away again.

My coat is a little too warm right now. I can feel the flush in my cheeks, the heat rising off his body, so close to mine.

The ice rink is kept at a steady 15 degrees. But as we head for the nearest exit, I don't even notice anymore.


End file.
